


Birth of Dandelga; Other Hero of Agni

by SteelIncarnate



Category: Brave Frontier
Genre: Holy Flame Vargas, Imperial Smith Galant, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelIncarnate/pseuds/SteelIncarnate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Elemental Hero known as Galant has undergone many, many retributions in his past, leading him into the creation of the Dandelga, as well as participation in the war against the Gods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth of Dandelga; Other Hero of Agni

Brimstone. Ash. Determination. Sacrifice.  
This is the requirements of becoming a blacksmith.  
I've never heard of such things in my early years. Probably because I was a ruffian back then, not knowing much. What exceptions were there? Ha! My youth was a time where I took Agni like a regular neighborhood. Just coming, just going. It was a home to my rebellious self, where I would steal, hang out, steal again, stay late by the taverns, etcetera. Never really pondered about the less trivial matters, really. All I knew was words that my parents said and actions I've taught myself. Legends of Mariudeth, the axe wielding hero that once ruled a territory in present-day Agni? Back then, I pretended it never existed. If I continued to neglect what's being given in a silver platter, I'd most likely lament over the knowledge I would've otherwise thrown. Yet, my former ideals have been overthrown on the day that my life been permanently altered, for this had awoken me from a facade that feigned stupidity.

"Galant! Grr.. Give me my sword back! I need to keep training!"

Oh, had I known his destiny, I would've been the biggest fool on Grand Gaia. Thankfully, I had a better insight after I transcended adolescence.

"It's Zel or the sword, Vargas. Pick one, now, pathetic looser."

The swordsman growled, knuckles cracking. Anger was his forte, I see. We aren't much divergent, I suppose. But from my home nearby, I heard my mother frantically calling for me. And it wasn't about what I was doing now.

"Vargas, take the sword. Tch… we'll settle this another day!"

Rushing home, my mom was about to say something. She needn't; the answer was in front of my eyes. Grandfather, who taught me about the path of the blacksmith in my free time, has finally risen above Grand Gaia, leaving his corpse behind. In short, he died. Damn… I really hate admitting that. From what I remember, it changed me entirely. I was no longer a rebellious teen. Storming outside, I quickly rushed to Vargas once more.

"…that sword. I swear, I'll make something better than it, mark your words!"

If I had anything left to say about this day, is that I learned something from then on, which I've applied onto my current days as a blacksmith. A Blacksmith's only job isn't to strengthen weapons and armor, but also to enhance the will and motivation of those that wield them.


End file.
